stickmen_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Pete
Character Info Pete is the primary main character in the Stickmen series. He is a teenager, however he had decided to drop out from high school. He lives with his older brother Steve, and he enjoys going for walks and chilling outside with his friends, such as Allen, Hunter and Junior. He also has a girlfriend, who is Marie. The two started dating in early 2107, and despite all the time they spent together, they have not kissed yet. Pete will do anything to protect or support his friends, even if it must be killing. Pete has gone through some depression, this is because he lost both his parents back in 2104, when he lived in the forest with the rest of his family. His parents' killer was without a doubt The Killer, so Pete seeks revenge and to avenge his parents, but later in the year, it is revealed that the Killer is Pete's half-brother. Pete forgives him, but still deep down has hate for him. Pete now cares about the Killer from that day since. Pete has many rivalries, those of which include his imposter fan Petey, who has sword fighted with him twice before. Pete and Petey are very big enemies, and that is because Pete hates the fact that Petey is trying to impersonate him, actually thinking he IS Pete. Pete always ends up beating his imposter enemy. Pete is always happy, and is very adventurous. He enjoys sitting down watching TV usually at night, and he drinks Starbux coffee as well. Pete is always curious of what is going on in Townsville and he always attends fun and important events that go on in town. Backstory Four years ago, back in 2104, Pete and Steve lived with there mother and father in the forest, according to Pete, he did not like living deep in the forest. Later some night, Pete and Steve went for a walk until they heard screams from the house. The two brothers decided to run back towards the house, and found the door locked. So Pete peeked in in worry as he witnessed a masked man murder his parents. This loss deeply affected Pete and Steve, and the two ever since seeked revenge and to wreak havoc among the Killer's life, as he has done to their's. Later in the year, the two moved away from the forest, and they had been seperated. Pete moved to Townsville, as Steve had moved to an unknown city. Pete later met Marie at Townsville High and later dropped out with her. He later met lots of friends, and later in 2108, Pete was reunited with his brother Steve. They were very happy to see eachother, and the two brothers' grandfather Blind Guy had moved to Townsville too. The family has lived together ever since. Powers & Abilities * '''Knife Expert - '''Pete has trained himself in combat back in the day. He is trained in knife combat, because he wanted to be ready once he encounters the Killer. He can use a knife very greatly and use it to it's full extent. * '''Intelligence - '''According to Super Jack in episode 34, Pete is a very intelligent teenager. This is because he passed all of his classes and skipped a grade. Pete is very smart, but not as smart as many other characters in the show. Pete can use this knowledge to make plans and ideas. Relatives Pete has many relatives seen throughout the show. Those include: * Steve (Brother) * Blind Guy (Grandfather) * Pete's Father (Father) * Pete's Mother (Mother) * Marie (Girlfriend) Trivia * Pete is one of the few classic characters from the 2012 Stickmen Series. * Pete is the character with the most appearances in the show. * Pete is actually not bald. He has hair, as it is confirmed by GhOsT. * The Killer is Pete's brother in-law. * Pete seems to not like disco nights, as he never joins his friends when they go to dance at a disco night. This might be because in episode 8, when he went, it was attacked. * Pete skipped Grade 10, because he is intelligent. * Pete often forgets about villains who have survived previous fights, such as Zyclic, Dr. Madd and The Creep. Marie often reminds him to remember there presence. = = Category:Characters Category:Protagonists